


Attempted Alone Time

by americanithink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Robb was looking forward to some alone time with Theon. Though, he didn’t anticipate having to watch his siblings all night long.-Or-Robb and Theon have to babysit the other Stark children; There is never a dull moment.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Staying In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/gifts).



> **Prompt Request by (the incredibly sweet) LittleRocker** : Robb and Theon want some alone time while babysitting the other Stark kids, who keep getting in the way.
> 
> **This fic is multi chapter simply because I dislike reading/posting super long one shots

Robb’s bedroom was messy: dirty dishes meant for the sink, bed unmade, closet opened to show unorganized shoes and clothes shoved in, and an vacuumed carpeted floor. He told his mother he’d clean it up two days ago; He thanked whatever lord was above that she hadn’t checked if he’d done it. Robb was looking around his grungy room, wondering when he’d get the time. It was the summer, so most of his hours were spent with friends or his boyfriend. He knew he could fit it in, but it was challenging when he didn’t want to. 

Robb was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his cousin grunt while his boyfriend let out a high pitched ’Ha!’ He looked over to see Theon with his arms up in the air, still holding one of the game controls. While Jon was laxly laying back in the grey bean bag chair, looking unamused. 

“I win,” Theon laughed, “Again!”

“That’s only because you have nothing better to do than sit around playing video games all day,” Jon rolled his eyes. He knew how to take a loss, but couldn’t stop his childish anger from showing when Theon shamelessly boasted. 

Theon leered at him, a clear sign he’d gladly repay the insult, “You say that, but what have you been doing this summer that’s much better? Watching nerdy films and visiting the library with your dorky friend?”

“Don’t insult Sam,” Jon’s expression turned stiff. Theon learned through the years that insulting Jon didn’t bother him, it was insulting who he held close that did the job. 

“I never said a name,” Theon pointed out with a malicious, yet pleased, smirk. Their playful banter quickly turned to a dangerous, possible argument. A situation Robb definitely didn’t have time for. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Robb groaned, “This summer will be hell if all you two do is fight every time you’re in the same room.”

Theon looked at his boyfriend, guilt rushing through his entire body. He knew Robb loved him and his cousin enough to where he’d never pick between them. And Theon didn’t want to put him in that position to begin with. 

“Right,” Theon had a sorrowful look, “Sorry, Jon. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” Jon still seemed hurt, but then his charming grin showed, “Because I’ll remember that next time we play. I’ll use it to fuel my anger to finally beat you.”

“Another round then?” Theon looked to the TV screen, prepping for a new game.

Jon stood, “No, I should head home.” The other two looked at him puzzled, he’d regularly stay till at least after supper. “My parents wanted me to help prepare dinner.”

Robb got up to unlock the bedroom door and walk Jon out. The lock was necessary because without it, Robb’s siblings would have never left them alone. All three boys loved the younger Stark children, but also they all didn’t feel like constantly censoring themselves every time they were over.

Though Jon could have easily walked himself out, Robb’s mother had taught him at a young age that not accompanying a guest to the door was impolite. No matter how many times they’d been over. 

Theon went along too, not wanting to be the one left behind. And though he was basically raised by the Starks, such rules of civility were not embedded in his character. His home life didn’t involve any type of discipline. If Theon acted courteously, it was strictly from copying what he’d seen Robb do before, or he’d seen it on TV. No one had ever told young Theon Greyjoy what was rude or well mannered, which explained why most thought he was arrogant and pompous. He didn’t care; Peers often swooned over his cockiness. Some adults were even charmed by his casual aura. 

But most importantly, Robb never minded. And when he did, he’d always find a non-humiliating way to express such an opinion. Theon liked himself, mainly because he knew Robb did too. 

As the boys passed the kitchen to reach the front of the house, Theon noticed Robb’s parents were dressed more lavishly than usual.

“You’re looking lovely, Mrs. Stark,” he commented with a sly smile.

Robb glanced back at him with an entertained look, “You don’t have to be a kiss-ass to my parents.”

“Sure I do,” Theon said sweetly. 

Jon opened the door, catching both of their attentions, “I’ll see you guys soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“No promises,” Robb muttered. The door was shut before Jon even got to his care.

Robb turned to his boyfriend and couldn’t suppress his suggestive grin. “If we walk fast enough, we can make it back to my room without my parents stopping us.”

“Might look suspicious,” Theon pointed out while sharing his smile. He took Robb’s hands in his, then leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips touched, a loud cry startled both of them to look off toward the rest of the house. 

“Dad! Arya threatened to put a dead rat in my room again!” Sansa yelled while rushing down the stairs. 

“And where does she plan to get a dead rat?” Ned asked in a tone that suggested he wasn’t taking the problem seriously.

Sansa stood where Theon and Robb could still see her, but faced the kitchen where her parents were. Arya was quick to follow, standing beside her sister to defend her side of the story. 

“She said she’d have her dog fetch one,” Sansa whined.

Robb huffed out a laugh while watching his family. He knew how ridiculous they were; Despite Theon being around for more than half their lives, he still felt a sting of embarrassment in moments like this. Robb placed a hand on Theon’s shoulder, drawing his focus back. They looked at each other before gently kissing, and Robb bowed his head down on Theon’s other shoulder that his hand was not already resting on. 

He could feel Theon’s breath on his ear as he whispered, “Well, now I’m more confident that they won’t stop us if we pass by.”

Robb lifted his head, face only inches from Theon’s. He was about to say something clever but the thought left upon hearing his father say, “If you two have any more problems, take it up with Robb. He’s in charge tonight.”

Next thing Theon knew, Robb was standing beside his sisters. “I’m sorry, what?” Now that he had a better view of his parents, Robb could see Theon was not just complimenting his mother to be a suck-up. Both his parents were dressed extravagantly, obviously prepared for a long and expensive date night.

“You have to babysit,” Catelyn reminded him, “We told you this a week ago.”

Robb had completely forgotten. In the summer, days merged, and he rarely looked at a calendar, unless it was to check when the next party was. 

“Shit.”

“Robb, language,” his mother scorned while glancing at the girls, then back to him. 

“We were planning to stay in any way,” Theon pointed out. He’d walked up without Robb even noticing; Sansa and Arya walked off without him noticing as well. 

“Perfect,” Ned smiled, “But you can’t stay in your room with the door locked like last time.”

“What? Why not?” Robb sounded genuinely offended that the privilege was being taken away.

“Robb,” Catelyn was noticeably tired of the conversation, “Last time we left you to watch your siblings, we came home to Arya, Bran, and Rickon ‘sword fighting’ with a mop and two brooms.” Robb made an expression that asked what the problem was. “They nearly broke the TV, and they did break a lamp. Meanwhile, Sansa was upstairs watching an age-inappropriate movie.”

Theon failed to hold back a snicker, “What? Like porn?”

“Nearly!” Catelyn was growing impatient, “She’s only thirteen. You have to pay attention to these kinds of things.” Ned didn’t say a word, but he nodded in agreement. 

Robb held his tongue, letting the slight annoyance of the news wash over him before speaking. He hated to remark something in a moment of irritation and somehow ruin his parents’ night. 

“Okay,” he finally said, “Theon and I will stay in the living room.”

“Thank you,” Catelyn smiled. She reached out to touch Robb’s cheek, admiring what a polite and understanding man he was growing to be. An unwelcome jealousy crept into Theon’s mind by watching the loving interaction; He looked away to avoid such a distasteful feeling. 

Ned called for his other kids to the kitchen to say goodbye. He told them Robb would be in charge, and that they would all need to be in bed by the time they came home. And with that, Theon and Robb were left with a moody thirteen-year-old, an energetic eleven-year-old and ten-year-old, and one six-year-old who had an endless supply of questions. 

Robb looked at Theon, who looked back. They shared a smile, knowing the night would be long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you again for the request <3 . I really hope you all enjoy this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> \--The next two chapter will be up today within the hour! --


	2. Dinner

Theon and Robb spent an estimated twenty minutes staring vacantly into the fridge, then into the pantry, back to the fridge. Robb’s parents hadn't told them what to prepare for dinner, so the two were tasked with coming up with a main course and a fitting side dish. It wouldn't have been a troubling task if Theon and Robb weren’t seventeen-year-old boys that hadn’t learned to properly cook anything. 

“Jon’s parents had the right idea,” Theon sighed, “With making him help with dinner so he isn’t completely clueless.”

“I’m tempted to toast a few Poptarts and call that dinner.” Robb’s voice sounded so serious that Theon had to question if he was suggesting a real option. 

“Just make some mac and cheese,” Arya finally blurted out. Theon and Robb only then noticed she’d been standing there with Bran and Rickon behind her. She had her arms folded and displayed a scowl. 

“And chicken nuggets,” Bran suggested with a smile. Rickon only stood there nodding encouragingly while showing off his gapped smile. 

Theon glanced at Robb, knowing he’d be the one to make the final decision. He thought about the suggestions for only a few seconds before verballing agreeing. The younger kids walked off to their game room, pleased with their contribution.

“You spoil them,” Theon wrapped his arms around Robb from behind, then rested his chin on his right shoulder. The words paired with the action was something Theon had often witnessed Ned do to Catelyn. Whenever she let them stay up a couple minutes passed their bedtime, or brought home ice cream, or really did anything sweetly out of the ordinary. 

Robb was quick to catch the reference. “Oh, shut up,” he laughed. He placed his hands over Theon's, rubbing lightly with his thumb before pulling away. 

“They will eat each other if we don’t have everything cooked in the next two hours.”

“Promise?” Theon tried to hold back his smile, to sound serious. But even in non-comedic situations, Theon’s grin was ever-present. 

Robb pulled the ingredients for dinner out while Theon stood to the side. He casually admired his boyfriend, having already offered to help. But Robb insisted it would go faster if he was the only one moving around the kitchen. Theon didn’t even pretend to be disappointed, he enjoyed not being put to work. When the food was finally in the oven and on the stove, Robb stood without a word to concentrate his thoughts. Then he turned to Theon and gently pulled him closer by his waist. Theon placed his hands on his boyfriend’s biceps when they had virtually no space left between them. 

“We have twenty-five minutes before the chicken is done.”

“How romantic,” Theon spoke in an amused, yet husky, voice. It reminded Robb of how he would speak when they were interacting more intimately. He wondered if Theon even knew his voice changed during these private moments, or it came so naturally that he’d be surprised to find out. Robb feared pointing it out would make Theon aware enough to stop; And quite honestly, Robb was faintly addicted to this altered tone. 

The moment was prematurely torn apart by a sudden, “Gross,” coming from behind them. Theon and Robb looked around to see Arya standing there with an expression that only read disgust.

“Don’t be rude,” Robb couldn’t help but laugh at the awkward situation. He kept his hands on Theon, preventing him from stepping too far away. 

Sansa came walking in, makeup foundation on and hair pulled back with a black headband. She wasn’t going anywhere, only practicing her makeup for the day she did. Robb didn’t have to ask, the headband was always a clear indicator of her intentions; She only used that hair accessory when planning to stay in. 

“What’s gross?” Sansa asked. For someone that often aimed to be the pinnacle of traditional female beauty and class, she often seemed devilishly drawn to sickening things. Or more likely, the disgusting frequently sought her out. 

“Robb is trying to sit on Theon’s face,” Arya pointed out bluntly. This statement made Theon pull away from Robb’s hold and take a few steps back. Though both of them laughed, they also could feel their cheeks turn a shade of pink. 

“Do you even know what that means?” Sansa asked smugly. 

“Sure,” Arya’s confidence left, “It means, like, Robb is trying to kiss Theon because.” She paused, clearly not knowing what else to say. 

The other sister laughed. “You liar. You don’t know what you’re talking about! Besides,” Sansa looked to Robb and Theon with a hopeful, lovesick expression, “If I could find a romance even half as sweet as you two are, I’d be the happiest girl alive.”

“Suck up,” Arya muttered.

Sansa rolled her eyes, showing her annoyance again, “Why would I need to suck up to  _ my  _ brother and his boyfriend?” 

Arya only shrugged.  “Whatever, I came here to get water. Not talk about Robb sitting on Theon’s face,” she walked through the kitchen to fill a glass. 

“Hey,” Robb finally spoke up, “Don’t say that. It means nothing close to what you think it does.”

Sansa only stood there, seemingly with no plan. Theon tried to predict her next move while glancing her up and down. He’d known her for almost ten years and she always kept busy; Doing absolutely nothing was never Sansa’s style. She hated mindlessly killing time. 

“What about you? Getting lemonade or something?” Theon asked. His tone sounded a lot more bitter than he’d intend. Sansa often spoke to everyone in the house as if they were annoying her, so even when unprovoked, they’d speak defensively with her.

“Waiting for dinner,” she said, perhaps even snarled, “I thought it would have been done by now.”

“Working on it.” Robb turned down the heat for the Mac and Cheese but kept the stove warm to stop it from cooling. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips when he noticed most of the ‘alone’ time with his boyfriend was gone. Theon had glanced over his shoulder in time to witness his dismay.

“Go get Rickon and Bran,” Theon looked to the sisters and tilted his head in the playroom's direction. Arya and Sansa only stared at him boredly, no signs of planned movement. “Please,” he tacked on with a sarcastic smile. 

“Whatever,” Sansa muttered before following Arya’s lead out. Theon watched them disappear behind a wall before turning to Robb. 

“We have five minutes.”

“If that,” Robb stepped closer. Theon understood the approach to be an invitation to continue their earlier intent. He wrapped his arms around Robb’s neck before leaning in close. They stood like this for a couple of seconds before Theon pressed their lips together. Aware of how little time they had, he pulled away, which only made Robb groan. Theon let his right hand play through his boyfriend’s wavy hair; While Robb looked at him with desperate eyes, with his one desire to go upstairs to be alone clearly written in his expression. 

“I know,” Theon’s smile was sweeter than usual. It was similar to how one would smile at a dog that kept begging for a treat that would never come. 

The sound of multiple footsteps coming toward them made Theon and Robb step back for a comfortable distance. They watched as Robb’s siblings filed into the dining room, all taking their normal seats. On one side sat Arya, Bran, and Rickon; The other side sat only Sansa with two empty seats for Robb and Theon. The chairs at the opposite heads of the table were for their parents. 

Robb made everyone a plate of food; Theon fixed the drinks. Sansa wanted lemonade, Arya already had her water, Bran asked for water along with Robb, and Rickon wanted his usual chocolate milk. 

Once everyone was seated, they could eat. There was a long time of silence, most of the Stark kids eating as if they were starved. Normally, Catelyn would assure there would be at least one healthy aspect to their meals. So Robb cooking mac and cheese with chicken nuggets was a real treat for the family. 

Random thoughts ran through Theon’s mind. A thought of what his sister cooked for their dad crossed and faded quickly. He tried not to think about his family too much, especially while with all the Starks. It always ended with him being silently sad and left him with a vague sense of being out of place. Theon often had a feeling of not belonging, so he overcompensated in other ways and pushed such thoughts away. He knew this wasn’t good for his mental health, but figured it also had been working for the past eight years.

“Where does chocolate milk come from?” Rickon randomly asked before licking his milk mustache off. 

Before Robb or Theon could answer, Arya did, “It comes from chocolate cows.”

“Yeah,” Bran began seriously, “It’s their blood. One chocolate cow gets butchered to make a gallon.”

“That’s not true!” Rickon whined. Even Sansa had to work on holding back a laugh. 

“Is too!” Bran acted genuinely offended that his own baby brother didn’t believe him. “Why do you think Theon is always here? He is our official chocolate cow butcher.”

The look of fear and devastation in the youngest Stark’s eyes made Theon feel true pity for him.

“That’s not true,” he assured Rickon with a friendly smile, “Chocolate milk is just milk with chocolate syrup.” 

“Or it’s chocolate cow blood,” Sansa offered carelessly, “There is just really no way of telling, is there?”

“Everyone stop it,” Robb tried to put authority in his tone but his amusement wasn’t masked, “No chocolate, or normal, cows were killed for your milk, Rickon. And Theon wouldn’t hurt a fly, more less a rare and exotic chocolate cow.”

“So you… aren’t our official butcher, then?” Rickon asked timidly.

Theon shook his head, “Never even seen a cow in person.”

Rickon was quiet for a short few seconds before asking, “Then why are you always here? Don’t you have your own family? Why aren’t you with them?” Everyone fell silent, any hint of cheer dropped. The question was so heavy that Theon couldn’t even think of an answer that wouldn’t completely kill the night. So he said nothing at all.

Robb’s voice cut in, ending the tension that seemed to grow with every passing second, “Rickon, don’t ask things like that. Apologize to Theon.”

“But I-”

“Right now. I will not tell you twice.” Theon had never heard Robb sound so stern with anyone before, so hearing him scorn his younger sibling was an unheard-of oddity. 

“I’m sorry, Theon,” Rickon’s eyes looked as if they’d spill with tears at any moment. 

“It’s okay,” Theon tried his best to comfort him, “Nothing to be upset over. I’ll answer your questions another time. Would you like that?”

Still with watery eyes, Rickon sheepishly smiled and nodded. 

The rest of the night went normally. Playful banter filled the room as everyone continued their meals. The tense feeling that all had slowly washed away and what Rickon asked was forgotten. Theon didn’t hold it against the kid, all children ask questions that could be deemed “inappropriate.” Truthfully, he was just glad Rickon didn’t ask a sexual question. One awkward situation including such a theme was enough for him for a long while. 

As Theon shoved a whole chicken nugget into his mouth, he glanced over to Robb for only a second. But he had to look again upon seeing his boyfriend’s eyes already on him. 

With a mouth full, Theon asked, “What?” He was clueless as Robb only looked at him with deep adoration and a hinted smile. 

“Is there something on my face?” Theon turned forward to grab his napkin while swallowing. Right when it was in his hand, he felt soft lips peck his cheek. Theon looked back to Robb, and his regular grin returned. “Thanks.”

They were so in their own, private world that they hadn’t even noticed the younger Stark children across from them all make sounds and reactions of repulse. They were young, still thinking such love was foreign and unneeded. Robb remembered a time when he and Theon were the same. Mocking the action films they’d watch, saying the romance plotline was boring. 

Robb wondered when he first realized his feelings. He only remembered one day noticing his intense jealousy that came everytime Theon flirted with anyone. They never really discussed when they understood their feelings. One day they were laughing and enjoying each other's company, which flipped into them holding each other and kissing. Theon and Robb never had to discuss what they were, they just knew after that night. They knew they were each other's. 

Robb only hoped his siblings would one day find themselves in such a destined relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> P.S. I went on Rickon’s Character Trope page to possibly get a better feel for his character (I have only seen the show and read the first book. So I don’t know his personality as well as other fans) and one of the things he is listed under is “Forgotten Fallen Friend” because when all the Stark kids reunite, some mention Robb but NO ONE says a thing about Rickon. You don’t know if you should laugh or cry.


	3. Finally

After finishing dinner, Theon and Robb found themselves alone. Sansa went back to her room to continue practicing makeup, and the others to the playroom for video games. They decided the best idea was to put a movie on in the living room. 

The couple sat close together, Robb’s arm resting across Theon’s shoulders. Theon slouched lower so he could rest his head against Robb comfortably. They agreed on a film and watched it without a word. Suddenly, Robb paused the movie. 

Theon didn’t move, but shifted his head to look up at his boyfriend, “What is it?”

“It just,” Robb hesitated, “It bothers me what happened at dinner. Rickon shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Oh, Robb,” Theon sat up to look at him, “It really isn’t that big of a deal. Any kid would wonder why a non-family member lives in their family’s guest bedroom. Honestly, I think someone should have told him by now.”

“Still,” Robb held Theon's hand “You deserve to be here with us. And I don’t want you to be questioned by anyone because of it.”

Theon knew where this was all stemming from. Ever since they were young, people noticed he went home with the Starks and dropped off at school by them. Adults and children alike would question Theon, even make him feel bad for ‘making’ the family take care of him. When it got overwhelming, Theon went back to his own family. By the end of the week, Theon wasn’t acting himself and was falling into depression.

After that, Ned and Catelyn insisted on taking Theon home with them. They learned Theon’s dad treated his sister perfectly fine and with respect, but blamed Theon on his brother’s deaths. Leading him to be neglected and poorly cared for. The Starks unofficially adopted Theon and made sure his needs were met, and expected nothing in return. 

Robb never wanted Theon to feel out of place with him or his family. And feared a day where Theon believed he’d overstayed his welcome and go back to the home that pushed him away.

“I’ll never leave,” Theon’s voice was weak, “I’ll stay as long as you want me.” He leaned forward to kiss him. It was a shy kiss. Something that reminded them of when they were younger and still unsure of touching the other. But it didn’t take long for the gentleness to transform into passion. As they made out, they didn't even notice a person standing there.

Robb and Theon pulled away upon hearing, “Can we make brownies?”

Both of their faces burned when they realized Rickon had been watching. Despite his embarrassment, Theon laughter bursted out before hiding his face in his hands. Still, his shoulders shook with stifled amusement. They both understood what a ridiculous situation their teenage hormones had put them in, yet again. 

“Brownies?” Robb rubbed his hand through his hair, “Yes, of course. Here.” He stood. “You want to help?”

Rickon nodded excitedly, “I want to crack the eggs!” 

“Great,” Robb glanced back at Theon with a knowing grin. His eyes peeked out from behind his fingertips to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Both knew they’d have to make an extra step in taking the eggshells out now. 

Theon continued to sit on the couch alone. He listened to Rickon and Robb’s conversation.

“You like a lot of chocolate, hm?” Robb’s voice was casually sweet. Theon knew Robb didn’t have to try to be nice like he did. It was so natural. 

“It’s the best candy. My teacher today said she doesn’t like it, but I don’t agree. I think she just eats the wrong chocolate. Do you think I should buy her my favorite, so she can have good chocolate?”

“That might be a good idea.”

“I think so too.” 

Theon smiled to himself. He didn’t want to go in, fearing his presence would kill the perfect dynamic between the two brothers. So Theon sat in the dark alone, happily listening to Rickon and Robb’s simple talk. He thought about how meaningless it might seem to him or any outsider, but to Rickon, they were having a real conversation with significance. And to Robb, it was babbling chatter that made him feel closer to his younger brother. 

And all too soon, Theon heard Robb say, “I’ll call you when the brownies are done. Thanks for helping me.” Followed with the sound of a high five and small feet running off. 

Robb walked in, letting out a huff of air. 

“Ready to continue?” Theon reached out his hand for his boyfriend to take.

“The movie or,” Robb smirked and grabbed his hand.

“We’ll see.” 

But before either plan was fulfilled, Sansa screamed her sister’s name from upstairs. Quickly she marched down the stairs, yelling Arya’s name again. Then from the front, they could hear Arya blurt, “Fuck!” With Rickon shouting, “That’s a bad word!”

Robb looked at Theon with a puzzled expression, “Is she allowed to say ‘fuck’ yet?” Theon only shrugged. 

Arya came running in, passion Sansa who tried to grab at her arm. 

“You can’t hurt me when Robb is in the room! He’ll get in trouble!”

Robb whipped his head around to look at them, a fear striking through his spine. 

“She’s right,” Theon muttered. 

That sent Robb into a panic. He didn’t have time to be in trouble with his parents. He barely had time to have free time. 

“You two are not fighting! Sansa, you stay by the stairs.” He wanted to assure they kept a good distance. “What is the problem?”

Sansa flipped her phone around to show the rest of the room her screen, “Arya posted these!” Robb furrowed his brows, glancing at Arya before grabbing the phone. Sansa had up an Instagram post, he swiped through it and every single one was an embarrassing photo of her. Robb handed Sansa back her phone and tried to think what his parents would have done. They always handled these situations with grace and fairness. 

“Also,” she folded her arms while glaring at Arya, “She has way more followers than she is allowed.”

“Do not,” the younger sister argued.

“There is no way you know a thousand people! And yet you have that many followers!”

Theon whispered, “Wow,” and wondered how an eleven-year-old could get that many people to follow her social media. 

“One problem at a time,” Robb waved his hand, “First off, delete that post right now. It’s just weird to post pictures of people without them knowing.”

“Fine,” Arya rolled her eyes. She pulled out her photo and allowed Sansa to watch her remove the photos from her account. 

“And besides,” Theon piped in, “You’re pretty enough to have bad pictures of yourself online and no one would care.” It was a simple statement, but Robb could see Sansa blush. 

“Thanks, Theon,” she sounded shy. Robb had seen Sansa’s usual reactions when guys compliment her, always thankful. But also a hint of already knowing and never becoming flustered over it. He supposed it was different when someone who wasn't hoping to get anything from her said it. The feeling one gets when someone is nice for no reason is rare and precious, something that isn’t forgotten easily.

A loud ‘Ding!’ came from the kitchen. Before Robb could even recall what the timer was for, everyone heard Rickon yell.

“The brownies!” he ran into the living room and signaled for Robb, “Come on!”

Sansa smiled, “You didn’t tell me you were making brownies.” She followed Robb into the kitchen, and Arya after her. 

Theon was the last to go in. The short stroll gave him only a few seconds to admire the Stark siblings, again. They might have fought often, but they were still close as an ideal family could be. They all loved each other and, though some wouldn’t admit it, he knew they enjoyed being together as well. 

After everyone got a plate for dessert, they watched a show they somehow all agreed on. As Robb sat by his boyfriend and siblings, he appreciated the night for what it was. He spent some time with Theon, though it wasn’t as long-lasting as he would have liked. But he knew if someone had to interrupt him, he was glad it was his family. They were complicated and sometimes downright annoying, but he loved them. From Sansa’s impatience to Bran’s weird stories or lies he’d tell. Arya’s endless desire for chaos, and Rickon’s innocence. That and everything in between he couldn’t live without. 

Robb wrapped his arm around Theon and held him close. He was thankful for everything that led him to this moment in time. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, so Robb wanted to embrace the present as long as he could. 

After the show was over, Robb noticed the time. He gave his siblings a thirty-minute warning before they had to get ready for bed. For that time, Theon and Robb cuddled on the couch and waited patiently for Ned and Catelyn to come home. 

It was only Rickon who really needed to be in bed before his parents arrived, so Robb made sure of that. And for the others, he just had to check they were in their rooms. 

Eventually, Ned and Catelyn came home and thanked the teens for staying in and taking care of things. Catelyn checked on her children one last time before following Ned to bed. 

“Well,” Theon yawned, “I guess I should go to sleep too.” He stood and walked toward the guest bedroom. He heard Robb quickly stand as well. He stopped and looked behind. 

“Or, you could come up to my room?” he suggested timidly, “We can finally be alone without being interrupted.”

Theon didn’t have to be asked twice; The couple basically ran up the stairs and locked the door behind them. It truly was a more eventful night than they originally planned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Once again, thank you @LittleRocker for your request! I really, really hope you enjoyed the story. (Lmao also really hope I got the sibling dynamic right.)  
> Any comments, kudos, or fic request are appreciated. 
> 
> Shameless Self Promo For My Theon/Robb Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Xu4tfJahYQqsxFzYOfHwN  
> And my Tumblr is @howblunt if you ever want to chat!


End file.
